turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Prize
Meta Timing: immediately after "Basketball"; 9 December 2023 Setting: Tang clan compound, mainland China Text Nurse Wei eases Blossom to the cool bathroom tiles, gathers Blossom's hair in hand— Blossom retches. —pulls an elastic from a pocket, and secures it in a loose ponytail at Blossom's nape. Blossom loses what's left of her meal. Nurse Wei rubs Blossom's shoulders, helps her lean back against the shower door. Blossom smiles weakly, lets her head loll back. A tumbler of water floats into view, Nurse Wei smiling warmly behind it. Blossom sighs in thanks, rinses her mouth, and spits into the toilet. "And antacid for your teeth." Blossom pops it in her mouth, grinds it up between her teeth. "Thanks," she croaks. A soft knock from outside the washroom. ""Miss Collocott,"" calls Liu, ""may I come "Sure. If you don't me chucking my lunch." The door opens with a quiet /''click'' and Liu glides in, nods to Nurse Wei. Nurse Wei squeezes Blossom's shoulder, bows to her, bows to Liu, and pads out, closing the door softly behind. Liu flows to the floor next to Blossom. "It's morning sickness," she declares. Her stomach rolls in Liu waits. Blossom picks at the hem of her shirttakes a deep breath. "What's the verdict, then?" "According to every diagnostic test available, you're carrying a typical six-week-old human fetus. No abnormalities, no genetic anomalies, no signs of genetic manipulation." "Oh, thank [/'god']." Blossom buries her face in her hands, giggle-sobs. Liu pats her knee. Blossom quiets, peeks between her fingers. "'s not a clone or something, is it?" A kind smile. "Perfectly typical: Half of its DNA comes from you and half from a single other donor." "So, it it's like—" Blossom curls around her stomach. "my fault .... I should've— I'm smarter than—" Liu takes her hand. "is not your fault and you did everything you could to protect yourself, Miss Collocott. 'doctors' violated their oaths, your trust, and they, unfortunately, have experience with this sort of manipulation." Blossom unfolds. "They've done this before?!" Voice cracks. "Why hasn't anyoneCroaks, "Why is this happening to me?" former employers believe you will transmit many of the characteristics required by an ideal Jaeger pilot to your offspring—" Blossom stares. "—and they hoped to remove as much chance as possible from the process by selecting a 'mate' for you and carefully managing every aspect of your care and environment." Blossom blinks. "You know how crazy that sounds, ay?" Liu almost smiles. "I am aware." Blossom the end of her ponytail. "Those fruit loops think /'this'—" Gestures to her belly. "—could be a someday?" "They believe it very possible. They are somewhat concerned you will pass on your relative lack of height, however." Blossom bursts into laughter. "okay with the idea we're still gonna be fighting Kaiju in twenty years, but they're worried I'll have short babies?" Wipes her eyes. "These fuckers are completely, absolutely /'insane'." "Hmm." Blossom lets her head /''thunk'' against the shower door, giggles draining away. "I should probably be flattered." Liu lifts an eyebrow. "You'd think I was kinda prizewith all the trouble they've gone through to get me where they want me." "You /'are' a prize as far as they are concernedperhaps even more so than your Ranger friends." "Hell of a trophy cabinet." She huffs, crosses her arms. "But, imagine: Sydney's three best fighters, standing shoulder-to-shoulder in command of their own machine, an unstoppable combination defending the world." "Then why the change of plans?" "I imagine disappearance—hiding right under their noses, no less—and all that trouble they had—are having—with the Rangers Jones, and they are frustrated." "So this is out of spite." "Not completely." "Christ." Blossom's eyes flutter shut. "/'I'm' not the prize—" Prods her stomach. "—this /'thing' is. They want it, not me." "Or a means of control. The end result is not much different." "Urg." Blossom spreads her hands on her trousers, wipes her palms. She takes a deep breath. "Do you know who the fa— other parent is?" "I do." "Will you tell me?" "Is it important you know?" Blossom sits bolt upright, eyes fiery, snaps, "What do you think?" "I think I would take a moment to consider whether that knowledge would cloud my judgment as to my future," says Liu kindly. Blossom swallows. "They have no knowledge of your pregnancy or how you became Blossom ducks her head. Liu squeezes her hand. "When you decide what it is you wish to do, we can terminate the pregnancy or provide you with prenatal care." "Thank you," whispers Blossom. ... need some time to think." "Of course." Liu gives her hand another squeeze, flows upright, and slips out. Blossom lets out a shaky breath and feels very, very small and alone. Category:Ficlet Category:Budding arc Category:Blossom Category:Blossom (ficlet) Category:Jung Category:Jung (ficlet) Category:Liu Category:Liu (ficlet) Category:Tang family compound